Castlevania: Requiem of Twilight
by OverlordMao
Summary: An unknown threat rise in the land of Eastern Europe as Simon Belmont is met by a mysterious aid. Meanwhile, someone sought the soul of Dracula... Takes place between Castlevania and Simon's Quest. Slight SimonxOC


**Castlevania: Requiem of Twilight**

_1691 A.D. - Count Dracula has risen from his grave once again, plaguing the world with creatures of darkness and death. In the midst of darkness, they called upon the clan who vanquished the dark lord for many centuries._

_ Simon Belmont, the young man from the legendary Belmont Clan heeds their call and traveled across the land to defeat Dracula. Upon arrival on Castlevania, Simon has vanquished Dracula's fearsome minions before confronting the vampire himself. After a long, fearsome battle, Simon Belmont emerged victorious as the Count vanquished and his lair collapsed once more. The morning rays of the sun shone down upon the ruins of Castlevania as peace has returned to the world once again..._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Lady of Twilight**_

Three years after the events of Dracula's uprising, Simon Belmont walked down the forest path of Transylvania under the night sky where the full moon shines brightly in its pale glow. The trees sway along the wind with leaves riding through the breeze. Simon stare at the moon and began to contemplate the night.

"_It's been three years since I defeated Dracula. It's been far too quiet even after today... After his downfall, this place has gone too peaceful; no monsters under his command wander this very land."_

He sighed deeply, missing the thrills of vanquishing the vampire lord's army of darkness. He hasn't touched his family whip for years. He knew that defeating Dracula means bringing peace back to the land but with a cost. He continues to walk down the road, heading towards a village not far from the woods. Suddenly he heard rustling in the bush not far from him. He hastily put his hand on the handle of his whip and stands ready. He faced the rustling bush and awaits for an attack when suddenly, a small brown rabbit emerges from the bush. Seeing it as a false alarm, Simon took a deep breath and relaxes himself.

Suddenly, in front of his eyes, he see's a lone hooded figure standing under the full moon. Its garb has a violet hue, the end of its detached sleeves and mantle has a dark fur trim. It appears to be barefooted, its bare slender legs partially wrapped in black bandages, a strange feature Simon noticed. It stared at Simon, filling him with curiosity; the figure then turned around and walk away, telling him to follow. Without any questions, Simon followed the mysterious figure. He kept his eyes on the hooded figure as they walked down the woods. Without warning, a group of wargs appeared from behind the trees and ambushed Simon, separating him from the hooded figure. Immediately, he brandished his Vampire Killer and attacked them. Easily, he dispatched the wargs, but more appear and surrounds him.

"More of them..." He muttered. One of the wargs pounced at Simon, but he saw the attack and throws the warg back at the group. He then takes out a flask of holy water and throws it at the pack; the flames ignite upon the flask shattering from the ground as the warg pack roared in agony as they are reduced to ashes. Upon hearing the cries of the fallen, more of them appears and attacks Simon without warning.

"Damn, where are they coming from?" He said to himself as he gets pinned to the ground by one of the wargs. The warg snaps its jaw at Simon, preparing to devour him, but Simon throw the warg off and instantly lash out his whip. One by one, Simon defeated the wargs; until suddenly, he heard a mighty roar and the last warg appeared before him.

"So, I take it that you're the leader of the pack then?" Simon said, seeing that the beast he's facing is larger than the others he defeated. It bared its fangs at him, both Simon and the beast circled each other as the lone figure spectates the battle.

The giant warg lunged itself towards Simon, ready to sink its fangs on its prey. But Simon sidesteps and lashed his whip at the beast, leaving a deep wound on its skin. The beast roared in pain and attacks Simon fiercely. Simon carefully dodged the warg's claws as he jumps back and throws another flask of holy water at the beast, stopping its tracks with a wall of flame. He then pull out an axe and throws it at the warg as the flames died down. The warg see's the axe and jumped to the side, avoiding it and the beast pounced at Simon. At the instant the beast lunged itself towards him, Simon countered by grabbing it and throw it overhead, sending it crashing to a tree. The beast recovers and snarled at him. Simon prepared his whip as the warg is ready to attack. The beast pounced at Simon and at an instant, he retaliate by lashing his whip at the wound he previously dealt with. The beast roared in agony as it collapsed due to its wound.

Simon let out a sigh of relief and put the Vampire Killer hanging on his waist as he faced the figure once more. Before he gets to question the mysterious person, the warg gets up and lunges at Simon one last time.

"What the?"

At an instant, the figure instantly stepped in front of him and chains with blades attached shot out of its sleeves and kills the warg, surprising Simon. The chain retracts back to the figure's garb as Simon gazed with his suspicion growing.

"There's no doubt about it, you are Simon Belmont, the one who has slain Count Dracula." It finally spoke, revealing to be female.

"Who are you, and how did you know me?" He asked.

The mysterious figure turned around and removed her hood, revealing her long violet hair that is compressed inside her hood, let down and flowed through the wind. She gazed at Simon with her teal eyes and a calm yet melancholic expression.

"My name is Lucina, and I've been searching for you, Simon Belmont."


End file.
